warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadpole
|namest = Loner: |namesl = Tadpole |familyl = Tigerstar Sasha Hawkfrost Mothwing Bramblestar Tawnypelt |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Return to the Clans |deadbooks = None }} Tadpole is a black tom with amber eyes.Shown in the image on the cover of Return to the Clans History In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Return to the Clans :Tadpole is the strongest and oldest of Tigerstar and Sasha's litter. His littermates are Hawk and Moth. :Tadpole is often seen reassuring his siblings, who seem to look to him as a leader. Once, he promises to protect Moth when she worries about foxes, and he encourages Hawk to try again when he falls off a pile of logs they were climbing. :Tadpole sees how sad Sasha is when she tells them stories about her kittypet life and he devises a plan for he, Hawk, and Moth to go to the Twolegplace and find Ken, Sasha's former owner, so she'd be happy. :He leads the way out of the forest and into the Twolegplace, refusing the help of one of Sasha's former friends, Shnuky, when she offers it to them. They take the wrong path, running into some former BloodClan cats who threaten to turn him and his siblings into collars. Tadpole, Hawk, and Moth run for their lives, dodging dogs and other threats, and then take shelter inside the basement of an old, abandoned Twoleg nest, only to become trapped inside. It starts to rain and the kits huddle together in a corner, frightened. Suddenly, the pipes burst, and water begins to fill the basement. :When Hawk spots Sasha through the basement window, Tadpole hurries to help Moth and Hawk out of the flooding basement, but he slips back into the water. Hawk and Moth manage to get outside and beg Sasha to help him. Sasha goes to the window, yelling for him to grab her paw. Tadpole sees her, but is unable to reach her paw. Soon, Tadpole goes under the surface, and drowns. Hawk and Moth are horrified at his death, and Sasha is numb with grief. :Later, Sasha tells Russetfur, a ShadowClan warrior, that Tadpole had died. :When Sasha speaks to Tigerstar in a dream, she asks him if Tadpole's spirit was with his. Tigerstar tells her that he isn't, but that he is safe. This suggests that Tadpole walks in different skies, away from his father. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his father is a descendant of Gorseclaw. *He has ThunderClan blood because his father was born in ThunderClan. *He has kittypet blood because his mother was kittypet. *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Tadpole did not go to StarClan.Revealed at Warriors Wish Family Members '''Father:' :Tigerstar: Mother: :Sasha: Brother: :Hawkfrost: Sister: :Mothwing: Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt: Half-Brother: :Bramblestar: Grandfather: :Pinestar: Grandmother: :Leopardfoot: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Half-Niece: :Dawnpelt: Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: Tree References and Citations Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Loner